Room 666
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: You were born in this room, and now you died in this room too, funny isn't it? OOC


Stepping out of the elevator, the cold hospital made me shiver in my black hoodie. I swept my short red fringe from my face, pushing my hood off. My shoes squeaked on the sterile floors as I walked down the familiar halls. Nurses bustled around me and I tried not breath in the smell of medicine, rubber and death. The path I was on was familiar and like all the other paths I'd walked; a dead end.

I turned a corner, passing numbered rooms, where people were hanging onto life. I saw families crying over someone important to them. I blocked out the hospital sounds turning into room 345 to see her still hooked up to machines. Blood and a clear liquid dripped into her over pronounced veins. The white sheets of the hospital made her pale skin stand out. Her once lush red hair was thinned, greasy and grey in spots; from old age and stress.

I tried to smile as I moved closer to her, clearing my throat I watched her peel her eyes open. I stared at her red eyes; which were so much like mine.

"Hi, Kyouko-chan." Her voice was hoarse and dry. I felt bitter hatred boil in me as I thought of who put her here. I pulled a hard plastic chair close to her bedside, pushing those thoughts away.

"Hey, obaa-chan. I missed you." I whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek, lightly holding her hand.

"I'm starting to feel better." She rasped; caressing my hand, "The doctor says I'll be getting out of here soon." I smiled tightly at her. She and I both knew that the bastard went too far, and that she might not make it.

I am Sakura Kyouko. I am eighteen and that was the last conversation I had with my last living relative, my grandmother. Her brother, Granduncle Kazu, killed her. He took my whole world away and now I'm lost. I remember it all vividly.

I had told her I loved her and she gave me a soft smile.

"I love you too, Kyouko-chan. You are my whole world." She breathed moving her hand from mine, to cup my cheek.

Her heart monitor suddenly shuttered before going flat, like in the movies. I watched in horror, my heart pounding in my chest. I leaned over her dormant form, wishing, hoping that this was just a dream.

"Obaa-chan," I whispered gently, "Obaa-chan, wake up." Tears built in my eyes and panic shook my body, "Help! Someone help! Obaa-chan! Help!" I was screaming now and shaking her fragile body. "No! Obaa-chan you can't leave me! Obaa-chan! Please don't leave me!"

People suddenly rushed past me, pushing me away to crowd around my grandmother. I watched their frantic movement through my tears.

* * *

><p>The nurses stopped working and the doctor shook his head. They were saying stuff but it was just white noise in my ears. She was gone. She left me.<p>

I turned from the room as they moved to cover her. I ran. Tears streamed down my face and I ran from the truth. The white, sterile halls and everyone in them rushed into one; my mom, not moving, not breathing, just gone.

I turned a corner and ran into someone. We tumbled to the floor and I barely looked at them before rolling onto my back. I choked on the apology I tired to say. I sobbed instead, staring at the bright fluorescent lights that burned my eyes. I lay on the cold, tiled floor, panting for air as I sobbed.

I draped my arm over my tear stained face, trying not to see mom. Noise flooded my ears and I heard the concern murmurs of people. Suddenly a voice as clear as bells, and as sweet as candy echoed in my ears.

"Are you okay?"

I moved the arm from my face to see a girl standing over me. She was short with blue hair that framed her round face, falling in front of her eyes. She was glowing slightly and looked like an angel. She was gorgeous. We stared at each other for a long moment. My breathing slowed and I felt a calm sweep over me.

"Um… Are you okay?" She asked again blushing. She moved her eyes from me and leaned back a bit.

I pulled myself up leaning on my elbows. I stood from the floor, walking over to a near by wall before sliding down on it and clearing my throat. "Yeah," My voice was still thick with tears. Clearing my throat again I watched the angel move to lean on the wall beside me.

"Yea, I'll be okay."

She looked out at the hospital before turning to look at me. "I'm Sayaka, Miki Sayaka." She said.

"Nice to meet you, Sayaka-san, I am Kyouko, Sakura Kyouko." I answered as we smiled at each other.

"Sayaka and Kyouko. We'll make a good couple." She said blushing, "I meant… uh... good pair."

I chuckled lightly, realizing it the first in a long time. "Aww, I was hoping you meant couple. 'Cause we'd be good at that too."

Her blush darkened and she looked at her pink converse, making hair fall into her face. Sitting up tall I brushed hair from her face, noticing how tiny she was.

"Sayaka, how tall are you?" I asked looking her up and down. Her converse peeked out from her jeans that hugged her hips. Her shirt was a dark yellow.

"I'm a little less then five feet." She asked glancing at me, "Why?"

"How old are you?" I asked starting to stand up.

"I'm sixteen." She replied her eyes going wide as I stood up. She stared up at me and I looked down at her. "Kyouko-chan! Why are you so freaking tall?"

I smiled down at her standing tall in my six five frame, "Just drinking my milk. It does a body good."

She rolled her eyes as I slouched on the wall. "Go figure. I hate milk. And my bones are tiny."

"Would you like to see mine, it's huge." I muttered making her look at me confused. I wiggled my eyebrows and the sexual innuendo hit home, making her blush. I laughed again, realizing I liked making her blush.

"I'd love to see it, another day." She whispered her voice low and husky. She leaned closer to me making me shiver from the promise.

"I'll hold you to that," I whispered back leaning closer to her as well. My eyes flashed to her plump, pink lips. She had the bottom one in between her teeth. Looking back at her eyes I noticed they were a gorgeous blue.

"Sayaka-chan!" A voice shouted making Sayaka jump away from me.

She turned quickly and caught a blur that jumped at her. "Kyou-chan!" She answered holding the tiny boy awkwardly in her arms. The tiny boy's eyes saw me over Sayaka's shoulder. His short grey hair fell onto his face and he held his arm-cast over her shoulder. He whispered something to her and she placed him on the ground. Turning to me she smiled.

"Kyouko-san, this is my brother Kyousuke." She said "He's smarter then an average six year old."

I bent down to Kyousuke's height - which was half of Sayaka's. "Hi, there kid." I said.

"Don't patronize me." He said immediately glaring at me, "Are you going to get nee-chan pregnant?" He asked.

Shocked I looked at Sayaka who looked like she was trying not to laugh. She raised an eyebrow at me - challenging me. Looking back at Kyousuke, I saw he was serious.

"Nah kid, I am a girl dammit, as for bedding your sister, that doesn't come until later." I said, hearing Sayaka giggle in the background.

The glare dissolved from Kyousuke's face and he gave me a dirty look. "Eww! That's nasty!" He turned to look at his sister. "Mom's going to hate her."

Sayaka shrugged her shoulder in indifference.

"...But I like her!" Kyousuke said looking back at me, "I broke my arm. Wanna sign my cast?"

I smirked at him. "Duh!" I answered swiping a marker from a nurse who walked by. I signed my name quickly, handing the marker to Sayaka, "How'd yah break it?"

Sayaka knelt beside me rolling her eyes, signing his cast.

"Extreme tag!" Kyousuke screamed, jumping in spot.

"I'm here for my stupid little genius." Sayaka said, ruffling Kyousuke's hair affectionately. "So why are you here, Kyouko-chan?" She asked my name sounding like sugar in my ears.

Suddenly I felt a wailing, aching pain grip my heart at being reminded of my grandma. She was gone and here I was having a good time. Anger raced through me and tears filled my eyes. I stood turning away from Sayaka and Kyousuke, wiping tears from my face.

My shoulders shook as I tried to calm down. I heard Sayaka shift from behind me as I panted. I felt warm arms wrap around me filling me with warmth. I tensed before turning in her arms to hug her close to me. We stood still for a moment before Kyousuke pulled on Sayaka's pant leg, making her pull away from me.

"Don't worry Kyouko nee-san; Onee-chan will kiss your booboo better." Kyousuke said, in a tone like all naive six years old had.

Sayaka smiled, moving away from my arms, leaving me cold as she picked Kyousuke, "Tell me were your booboo is and Kyousuke and I will kiss it better."

I smiled at them patting my heart, "Right here. My heart is breaking, she is gone and I am lost without her."

Sayaka stepped closer, letting Kyousuke kiss my shirt over my heart. "Who?" She asked quietly leaning closer to my chest.

I shook my head, "Grandmother. Now officially an orhpan." I choked out, making Sayaka look up at me with concern.

"What the hell are you doing here?" an enraged voice sounded from behind us. Looking up I saw a tall blonde through my hair. Sayaka turned quickly, putting Kyousuke down as he shrunk behind us.

"Nothing." The quick answer came from Sayaka.

"Don't you nothing me! You stay away from my little genius!" Behind the lady stood a splitting image of her and a tall man with blue hair. I assumed this was Sayaka's family.

"Kyou-chan is a human being! Not some trophy you show off to your friends!" Sayaka yelled back.

The lady's face turned red and she looked like she was about to explode. "His name is Kyousuke. And I am his mother! I know what's best! You're just a homeless slut!"

"You know nothing you stupid wench!" Sayaka shouted bringing attention to us.

"Sayaka please, stop making a scene. Your take your little friend away from my son. You dirty whore." The lady's face was tight and bright red. Her voice was a dark whisper. "If I see you with Kyousuke again I'll place a restraining order on you."

Sayaka turned away from her family, pulling Kyousuke into her arms. She whispered something in his ear before turning back to everyone else. She picked him up walking past her mom to her father.

"Take care of Kyou-chan and grow a backbone, dad." She handed Kyousuke over to him. She continued walking past her family. I pushed past them trailing after her. We walked in silence until we reached the parking lot and Sayaka turned to look at me.

"You got a car?" I nodded at her question, leading the way to my old Lincoln. The car was black and shiny, an antique that I had been taken great care of. We entered the car quietly. Looking over at Sayaka, her head was against the window and tears were running down her face. Putting the car into gear I thought of the perfect thing to cheer her up.

* * *

><p>I pulled to a stop in front of my rundown apartment. The lights were off like they had been for the whole time that I'd been hiding from you-know-who. I stepped out of the car. I walked around to her side and I threw my arm over her shoulder pulling her close to me, I felt an electric like shiver run up my spine.<p>

"I've got the answer to all your problems, Sayaka." I murmured. I pushed the door, the hung from its hinges open and pulled her in after me.

We stood in the dark for a minute as I fumbled with the light switch. Light flooded my small dirty living room. The kitchen stood behind it, messy as well. Stairs stood off to the side leading up to the master bed room. Blood stained the stairs and spotted the living room floor. The couch was ripped and covered in clothes; the TV was thrown near a wall, broken. Ripped pictures also littered the floor as well as ripped clothes.

Just like the day it happened. My grandmother raced through my mind and I felt mad at myself for forgetting her, again. Stepping around the messy living room, I pushed the both of them to the back of my head, trying to forget the memoirs that haunted me and still does.

Stepping into the kitchen, empty beer bottles and empty pill bottles covered almost every surface. Pulling open a cabinet I found the sins; drugs and boozes. Sayaka giggled behind me.

"So, you want to forget, Sayaka?" I asked. Looking at her I watched her face light up.

"Of course." She purred in my ear. Heat rush through my body and in that moment I knew I loved my little angel.

I just poured two drinks. I handed one to Emma sitting on the couch beside her. We sat in silence staring at our cups. "My father killed my mother and two little sisters before hanging himself, something about debts." I said swirling my drink, "Then my grandma took me in, until she got killed by her brother, who tried to rape me. Now I am so lost without her."

I felt the heat of Sayaka as she leaned on me. "Kyou-chan is my whole world, without him, I'm so lonely."

I looked down at Sayaka who had tears running down her face. I nudged her into a sitting position. "To hell with families." I said, raising my glass. Sayaka raised her glass slowly. We clicked glasses before downing it. I pulled two pills from a bottle on the floor. Swallowing one I offered the other to Sayaka. "Grief seeds, they take you good places."

Sayaka took the pill from me swallowing it with the rest of her drink. She smiled at me placing her glass on the floor beside mine. "I have yet to kiss your booboo better." Sayaka mumbled, leaning into me. I felt my hands start to shake as my heart beat quickly. The alcohol rushed through my veins, speeding up the affect of the Grief seed.

"Maybe you can kiss something else as well." I said, brushing hair from her face.

Everything was a hazy, blur with a rainbow around it. I was stumbling around a yard chasing after Sayaka. The wind was blowing my hair from my face but my body felt hot in the spring night.

Sayaka's laugh echoed around me and I found myself rolling on the wet grass with her. I laughed with Sayaka. Nothing was said - but it was funny anyway.

"Kyouko-chan, ya…ya know…before I met you…I wouldn't have done this." She murmured.

"What…what'd ya mean?" I asked rolling over to stare at the sky.

"You're … you're bad for me." She said snuggling into my side.

"Bad for you…?" I asked echoing after her.

"Yeah but I'm…I'm bad for you, too." She said rolling on top of me. "It's what makes us the perfect couple."

She leaned down and pressed a sloppy kiss to my lips. Suddenly the sky rumbled and lightning flashed as rain fell on us. Sayaka screamed, pulling away from the kiss at the feel of the ice cold rain. She jumped off me and I pulled myself up. We stumbled wondering into the street.

"Come here, Kyou-chan." Sayaka muttered sexily. She stumbled away from me. Her body started to move to no music. I moved towards her pulling her into my arms. Swaying with the her and the unknown music

"I love you." I whispered, smiling down at her.

She smiled up at me. "I love you too, Kyouko."

She said pulling me into a kiss. Lost in the kiss we didn't notice the fast approaching eighteen wheeler. Pain abruptly ran through my body, and then there was nothing.

* * *

><p>I was back were it started, at the hospital. The same one my grandma died in. I was lying on a hard bed staring at the white ceiling. Machines beeped around me and the mask on my face itched.<p>

I looked over at the bed beside mine where a tiny body lay still. She was hooked up to machines - like mine - that beeped loudly. I moved my hand from my bed and watched the tiny form of Sayaka do the same. Our hands met in the middle and our heart beats spiked.

"I love you." She whispered to me, a smile tugging on her lips.

"I love you too." I said.

Our machines beeped quickly and we smiled at each other. I met her and I fell in love. She fell hard, I fell harder. Lost and Lonely - the perfect couple. But in the end we weren't. We were bad for each other. But it was love.

People rushed into the room but the world fell away. And all I saw was Sayaka the lonely and all she saw was Kyouko the lost. Our machine beeped in the single line and it all ended, in this room. In this room I was born, my grandma died in here, I found the love of my life around the corner from this room and we died in it. In room 666.


End file.
